Tremors Cont
by amy.ward.906
Summary: You know how Tyler Reed told Rosalita and Jodi that he was at a pit stop in his life right now? What if that pit stop was because of a family argument?
1. Intro

Intro

It has been 4 years since Tyler Reed had taken over the Graboid business. Everything is going fine in Perfection. Tyler's dating Rosalita, Burt's being Burt (if you catch my drift), Larry pops up occasionally, and of course El Blanco is being a typical graboid (if there is such a thing as a typical graboid). So everything is calm for the moment. Little does Tyler know that his life and the lives of the residents in Perfection is about to get shaken up. Not by a monster though, but by a 16 year old girl.


	2. The Drive

It was 8 am and Mrs. Jacobs had been up for about 4 hours and was already on edge. Not because of the 3 cups of coffee in her system, but because of the 16 year old girl in the backseat of her car. She had spent the last hour getting the girl from Spring Valley and had stopped in Bixby to eat. Well she ate, while the girl took about 2 bites of her breakfast and then just pushed her food around. Mrs. Jacobs was trying to show sympathy for the girl, but the girl was pushing every one of her buttons. The girl's parents had passed away in a car accident a week ago, and according to some neighbors that had been looking after her before Mrs. Jacobs showed up, she had barely slept or eaten in the past few days. Mrs. Jacobs was wondering if she had even cried. "Are we there yet?" asked a voice in the backseat. "Finally she speaks," Mrs. Jacobs replied, chuckling as she tried to break the tension mounting in the car. The girl just stuck out her tongue and went back to staring out the window. The girl then asked, "Why do I have to go live with him?" "I thought you'd be thrilled. You used to talk about him all the time." "Yeah, that was 4 years ago." Mrs. Jacobs just glared ahead, gritting her teeth in annoyance at the girl's attitude. "He probably doesn't even remember me," she said in a low voice, a few silent tears escaping from her eyes before she wiped them away and retreated into silence once more. _30 minutes and I can relax. 30 minutes before she is gone,_ Mrs. Jacobs thought. Then she stepped on the gas.


	3. A Wake Up Call

"_For once a peaceful morning"_, thought Tyler as he sipped his coffee while working on his Jeep's engine. His Graboid Adventure Tours vehicle had been making funny sounds after his last tour group, so he decided to check to see what the problem was. Luckily it just needed new spark plugs, which Tyler very easily remedied. The last thing he needed was for the Jeep to stall while on a tour, putting the tourist's lives in danger and then having Twitchell hear about it. Even after 4 years that D.O.I. official gave him a headache some days. After closing the hood of the Jeep, he walked over to Jodi's to get a refill of coffee. "Morning Jodi," Tyler said as he entered the store.

"Morning Tyler," Jodi replied. "Need a refill?"  
"Yeah," he answered. "Can I have it black?"

"Sure," she said. "So, got any plans this weekend?" she asked as she handed him back the cup, now full of coffee.

"Not really. Don't have any tours booked till next week."

"So a relaxing weekend then?" Jodi asked.

"Hopefully," Tyler responded.

"Hey guys," Rosalita said coming into the store.

"Morning," replied Jodi and Tyler.

"Hey Jodi, can I just have a breakfast sandwich? I gotta go help Harlo round up some calves that got out last night,"

"Sure, does Harlo want something as well?" Jodi asked.

"Naw, he has his coffee, but make him one anyway. He might eat it later." Rosalita replied.

"You gonna need some help when they get back to the pen?" Tyler asked.

"No, but thanks for asking Leadfoot."

"Anytime," Tyler replied.

"Here you go, two breakfast sandwiches." Jodi said handing a lunch bag to Rosalita.

"Thanks Jodi. Oh hey Tyler, If you don't have any plans this weekend did you want to watch the sunset from the ridge tomorrow night?"

"Sure sounds good," Tyler said.

"Okay see you then." As Rosalita was leaving the store she saw a navy blue car in the distance. She turned around and went back inside.

"Guys, did Twitchell retire or something?"

Jodi looked at her shaking her head, "Not that I know of why?"

"Because there's a government car coming down the road and it's not his."

Jodi and Tyler went outside to see what was going on. "Are you going to be okay," Rosalita asked.

"We'll be alright. I'll radio you later and let you know what is going on." Jodi said. "Okay," and with that Rosalita left to help Harlo with the cattle. As the car pulled up and parked in front of the store, Jodi and Tyler looked at each other with slight fear. Did Twitchell get fired? Was this a different government official telling them to leave? A few moments later a woman exited the car and after looking around, not seeing much, she asked the two people standing in front of the store, "Excuse me, but where can I find a Tyler Reed?"

"That would be me, ma'am," Tyler said, extending his hand, shaking the lady's. "You here for a Graboid tour?"

"No I am not. I am Mrs. Jacobs with Spring Valley Children's Services."

"Okay…" Tyler said hesitantly. "What can I do for you?"

"Well you can take this problem out of my backseat and sign my clipboard."

Tyler looked at her with shock and took a step back. "Excuse me?"

Mrs. Jacobs opened the rear passenger door and motioned someone in the backseat to come out. From the car emerged a brunette teenage girl in a graphic tee, ripped jeans and wearing Airwalks, clutching a backpack. As soon as she was out she shut the door and looked up and Tyler with a menacing glare in her eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Well Allison, aren't you going to say hello?" Mrs. Jacobs said.

Allison kept looking at Tyler, refusing to break eye contact.

"Hi Uncle Tyler," said gritting her teeth.

Tyler looked at the girl with astonishment before speaking. "Ally - Cat? You've grown."


	4. New Resident

**A/N: Sorry I took a little while between posting chapters. My writer's block has been kicking my butt. I know this is just fanfiction but I wanted it to flow the right way, know what I mean. Well anyway between my crazy life and whatnot, I was doing laundry and this chapter popped into my head, so I let my pencil flow…LOL, totally crazy right? I mean while cleaning clothes, the cobwebs in my mind got cleaned out as well. Anyway hope you like it.**

**A/N: Flashbacks are in **_italics_

There was silence for a few moments as the man and I girl regarded each other. As Tyler looked at her, he thought back to the last time he had seen his niece…

_Flashback_

_5 Years Earlier._

_Allison was in her room working on some math homework, when she heard yelling downstairs. At first she tried to block it out, but that didn't work so she left her room to go downstairs and ask her mom to keep it down. When she got to the stairs, she stopped. Her mom and dad were yelling at her Uncle Tyler._

"_Tyler, you promised me you were done racing," Allison's mom said._

"_Come on sis, I've got two more races left, then I'm retiring," replied Tyler._

"_You've been pushing too hard, one of these days you are going to get yourself killed."_

"_I've got two left, what could happen?"_

"_Tyler Reed, if you don't have the brains to quit while you're ahead, and be around for your niece more often, then get out and don't come back!"_

"_Mom," Allison said interrupting the argument._

"_Ali, honey, go back upstairs," her mom said, looking at her._

_Tyler looked at his niece, realizing she had heard their conversation. He motioned for her to go back upstairs. She turned around on her heels, ran back upstairs to her room and slammed her door shut. Turning back to his family, he said, "I'll see you all in 6 months at the finish line." With that, he put his cap on and left. Then his sister spoke to her husband._

"_Honey what am I going to tell Allison?"_

"_I don't know, I wonder how much she heard."_

_Well not too long after that he got into an accident and was forced to retire early._

_End flashback_

"Mr. Reed," Mrs. Jacobs said, "If you can just sign a few forms I will be on my way."

"Sure," Tyler replied, "but before I do, just let me ask you one question. Why on God's green earth do you have my niece?"

"Mr. Reed, no one told you?"

"Told me what," Tyler asked.

"Your sister and brother in law were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver a week ago."

Tyler stood there with a look of shock on his face. He took a few minutes to gather some composure, he would grieve later. Right now his niece needed him.

"Right, where do I sign?"

Mrs. Jacobs handed him the clipboard indicating where his signatures were needed.

"Thank you," she said. Mrs. Jacobs then retrieved a suitcase from the trunk of her car, got back in the driver's seat and left.

Tyler looked at his niece, "You hungry?"

"Not really," she replied.

"How about some juice and a breakfast sandwich," he asked.

"No thanks," she said as her stomach growled in disagreement.

"Well too bad, chickpea. Your stomach says otherwise. Let's go put your things away then we'll eat.

She carried her suitcase into the garage and set it down. "You can unpack later," he told her. "Now let's get you some breakfast."

She followed Tyler into Jodi's, sat down and started sipping some juice that was set in front of her, followed by a sandwich. As much as she wanted to protest against not eating, she was kind of hungry (well that and she knew her uncle would make her eat anyway), so she nibbled on it. Jodi looked at this girl. She looked quite a bit like Tyler. Dark hair and the same wild adventurous look in her eye. As Allison was finishing her sandwich, another car pulled up. Tyler heard it and looked outside.

"Great," he said.

"It's not…" Jodi asked hopefully.

"Afraid so, just what we need this morning."

Allison looked at her uncle. "What is it?" she asked.

"I'll tell you in a few minutes. Just behave yourself okay?"

"Don't I always?" she replied, with a slight smirk on her face.

"Get back to me on that later," Tyler said, remembering her mischievous streak when she was younger.

"Morning Jodi," said a man coming into the store wearing a suit."

"Morning Twitchell," Jodi replied. "Would you like some coffee?" she asked.

"That would be great." She handed him a cup. He noticed the girl. "Who's this?" he asked. Allison looked at him and said, "Why are you wearing a suit in desert?"

"Uh…" Tyler said, covering her mouth with his hand, "Sorry Twitchell."

"That's okay. I'll let it slide this time." He said glaring at the girl. Tyler looked at his niece with disapproval, and uncovered his mouth shaking his head, in a motion that indicated not to do that again. She just shrugged. "So who are you?" Twitchell asked again.

"My name is Allison."

"Oh, are you here to take the Graboid tour?"

"Uh Twitchell," Tyler said in response. "This is Allison Reed, my niece. She just moved here."


	5. Allison meets Graboid

_Previously: "So who are you?" Twitchell asked again. "My name is Allison." "Oh, are you here to take the Graboid tour?" "Uh Twitchell," Tyler said in response. "This is Allison Reed, my niece. She just moved here."_

"What?" Twitchell exclaimed, choking on his coffee. "I didn't approve of any new residents."

Tyler looked at him with a menacing glare. "Well Twitch, this is an emergency situation. I didn't exactly have much choice."

"You did," Allison said, speaking up. "You didn't have to leave that night. You should have just listened to Mom." She got up and walked outside. Tyler started to follow after her, but Jodi stopped him

"Tyler I wouldn't. She seems a little upset right now. Just give her some time to cool off."

"Yeah Jodi, you're probably right. She won't go too far."

"Okay," Twitchell interrupted. "Hate to break up this conversation, but like I said I did not approve anyone else moving in here, let alone a kid. I mean I deal with enough crap with just you guys –

"Ahem!" said Jodi.

"And women. Point of the matter is Tyler here is child-like enough some days. I don't need a hormonal 16 year old girl on top of that."

"Well what was I supposed to do Twitchell? Her mother, my sister was just killed and I am not about to let my niece be put into foster care."

"Oh well, when you put it like that-

"Twitchell, show a little compassion would you?"

"Sorry Jodi. Okay well just fill out the forms and give them back by Monday."

"I will. Now if you don't mind I have to go track down one very angst-ridden teenage girl."

All of a sudden that was when the wrist-sizmo's started to vibrate. Tyler looked towards the door of the store, scared stiff of what might happen to his niece, knowing he couldn't move until El Blanco left.

_Meanwhile_ …

After Allison had left the store (well stormed out was more like it), she stood outside on the dirt playing with her braid that hung over her shoulder. She was pretty miffed at her Uncle Tyler for running out on her, on her family. Next to her mom, her uncle was the one person that she could always go crazy and adventurous with. Her dad never really understood her, but her Uncle Tyler did. She had heard about him getting hurt, but after the accident instead of coming back and seeing her, he took off to live here. When she thought about it long enough she didn't hate him, not really. She just hated that night she last saw him… the memory of her mom yelling at him and his leaving without saying goodbye. She wiped a few more tears that escaped her eyes as she thought about her mom. She hadn't cried since it happened. She refused to let herself cry because how her parent's died was stupid… ironic but stupid. A drunk driver had hit their car going way over the speed limit and they had died on impact. What was ironic was her mom had thought racing was going to kill the family (her mom had been on Tyler's pit crew before the big fight) but instead it had been a drunk driver. Well, since there was nothing she could do about it, she decided to wait for her uncle to come look for her. She started to walk back towards the garage, but she started to feel the ground shake. She looked up and in the distance, coming closer than ever, was dust, moving dirt and then … EL BLANCO. He rose up out of the ground making a horrible noise, then went back into the dirt and took off. Allison not moving, not sure if she could move, gasping for air as she looked in shock at the creature fading into the distance. Tyler then came running out as soon as El Blanco was gone, running up to his niece. "Ally, are you okay?" he asked looking at her.

All she could do was wrap her arms around him hugging him not wanting to let go. He pulled her close, rubbing her back, comforting her, just telling her that she was okay and that he was here. Jodi looked at Tyler and his niece with a feeling that they were gonna be fine. All Twitchell was thinking was that Perfection just entered a whole new level of crazy. But he guessed he could handle it. After all a teenage girl couldn't be more trouble than El Blanco…right?

**A/N: Allison just met El Blanco. Her thoughts on the giant worm next chapter… Oh and Burt meets the newest addition in Perfection. **


End file.
